Honda Records: Marukaite Chikyuu
by Sword-of-Shadows
Summary: Kiku Honda has gathered the Nations to tell them about his manga/anime, Hetalia. In particular, the Marukaite Chikyuu's. Have you ever wondered how some of the recordings came to be or what was happening during them? Maybe this fic will help!
1. Chapter 1 North Italy

**A/N: **Hello! this is my first fanfiction for this site so if something is wrong with the format or the story itself so far, please tell me! Thank you and enjoy~!

Part 1

Italy Veneciano walked into the meeting room with Romano, Germany, and Prussia close behind him. Seeing the rest of the nations already sitting, they hurried to join. Once they were seated, Japan got up to talk.

"Hello and welcome to this last minute world meeting. I apologize if this has been an inconvenience to anyone."

"That doesn't matter," America piped up. "Whatcha call us here for?"

Japan let a smile ghost over his face as he answered, "Of course, you have all heard of my anime/manga, _Hetalia_, yes? Good. As you know, each of you has a character and thus you also have a sort of…theme song…to go with it."

"Like Batman?" America called out again and was quickly silenced by Canada and England.

Japan laughed quietly. "In a way, I guess. Italy-kun, would you please step forward?"

Italy smiled widely and bounded over to Japan. "Ve Nihon~! What do you need?"

"A demonstration," he answered. "Do you remember that song I had you sing for the anime?"

Italy thought for a minute, arms crossed and his eyes cast down. "Um… uh huh!"

"Good. Now can I have all of you meet me at the recording studio down the road in say…twenty minutes?"

Not waiting for an answer, Japan motioned for Italy to follow him out of the room, leaving the other nations confused.

"He was acting sort of strange, wasn't he?" Lithuania commented quietly.

"He's just excited about something, aru~" China offered. "So we should get to the studio quickly aru~"

"Nee nee, Nihon~!" Italy said from inside the recording booth. "Should I sing it in Japanese or International*?"

"International, I already have a recording in Japanese," Japan answered. "Plus, it will be easier to get them to agree if they can understand the lyrics."

"OK ve~!" Italy yelled just as the other nations filed in.

"So what's this about, Japan?" Germany asked while returning the wave his overenthusiastic lover sent him.

Japan cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, and started, "Well, for the anime, each of your characters…well most of them… have a theme song, their _Marukaite Chikyuu_. So you can understand what it is, Italy-kun will sing his for you." As the nations made themselves comfortable in the room, Japan and America sat down in front of the table covered in switches, waiting for Italy to give them the signal to turn the music on.

He did and immediately started to sing.

"_Hey hey papa, give me wine! _

_Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! _

_I can't forget the taste, _

_Of the Bolognese I ate before!_

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

"_I'm Hetalia!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Looking closely, there's Earth! _

_Or maybe it's Earth? _

_I'm Hetalia! _

_"Ah, with just a stroke of paint, _

_A wonderful world can be seen _

_Let's have a toast with our boots! _

_Hetalia!" _

_"Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!"_ he interrupted, the music still playing. His stomach growled in response as he continued.

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_I'm Hetalia! _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Suddenly, there's Earth! _

_Lie on your back, there's Earth! _

_I'm Hetalia! _

_"Ah, with just some boiling, _

_A recipe that will make you cry with joy _

_("The noodles are al dente.") _

_The zipper of dreams is fully opened! _

_Hetalia! _

_"Hey, hey, fratello, give me pasta! _

_While you're at it, sorella, please boil it! _

_Oi, oi, nonno, peace is great _

_Yes, yes, bambino (is that for me?) _

_Here, here, papa, give me wine _

_Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama! _

_I can't forget the taste, _

_Of the Bolognese I ate before! _

_"Hetalia _

_Hetalia _

_Useless Hetalia!"_ he didn't seem too pleased with that line but sang it happily. This was fun!

As the instrumental played, Italy opened his eyes to look at the other nations. They seemed amazed and (he couldn't hear their voices but they were) were asking Japan about their own _Marukaite Chikyuu_.

"Like, mine has to be totally awesome!" Poland squealed.

"Not as awesome as mine!" Prussia said and Gilbird chirped in agreement

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_I'm Hetalia! _

_"Ah, with just a stroke of paint, _

_A wonderful world can be seen _

_Let's have a toast with our boots! _

_Hetalia! _

_"Ah, throughout the world, _

_Sleeps the recipe of happiness _

_An exploration with our boots! _

_Hetalia!"_

Once Italy stepped out of the booth, the nations that weren't crowding Japan ran over to talk with him.

"Ita-chan that was great!" Spain laughed and bear-hugged the smaller nation.

Germany just smiled from behind Spain and Romano scowled. "It was okay," the Southern half of Italy shrugged.

"So who's next?" England questioned Japan once everyone was relatively quiet again.

"Japan should go next, Ve~!" Italy said immediately, earning a startled look from the black haired nation.

"Um, maybe not," Japan answered.

"The hero should be next!" America said, striking his "hero" pose.

Spain had an idea and quickly grabbed Romano's fedora off his head (followed by Romano's usual vocabulary) and jumped up onto one of the chairs, getting everyone's attention.

"Write your name on a slip of paper and put it in the hat," he explained. "That way is fair, _si_?"

The nations agreed and soon, much to Romano's annoyance, the black hat was filled with strips of paper.

"I wanna pick it, please oh please oh please!" Sealand yelled and promptly grabbed one of the papers, reading it himself.

"So who is it?" France asked.

**A/N:**

***International:** a language I made up… it seemed odd that the countries would have to learn so many languages to have a conversation, so my solution: they created a universal language that they can all understand.

Yay! Part 1 is done!

Please comment if you have a request for the next Nation.

Comments and Critiques are welcomed

Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2 Prussia

**A/N:**

Oh my gosh I just realized that I forgot something totally important in my last note! O.O

What I forgot:

I don't own Hetalia, the characters and their personalities (which i'm hoping i got correctly), or any of the Marukaite Chikyuu's used! This disclaimer goes for the first chapter too...

*blushes* hehe, that was embarrassing...ok! on with the fic, no?

**Part 2**

The nations had decided to stop recording for the moment, one singer a day was enough. So Sealand had taken the slip of paper with him so nobody could see who would have to sing the next day.

Prussia snuck into the studio and flicked on the light, making his way to Japan's demo CD's. The songs would be in Japanese, he knew, but he wanted to see who had sung for the anime anyway.

He clicked a button on the stereo and listened as the singing started.

Italy's voice came first. _"Draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth, Draw-" _

_"Hmm?"_ Prussia muttered and clicked another button.

_" - I am Germany! Dr-" _

_"Ah! It's West!"_ the ex nation yelped and clicked the button again

_"- Could it be the earth? I'm Japa-" _

_Click._

_"- I am France! Draw a circle it's the earth-" _

_Click._

_"- eams are all supersized! Ame-" _

_Click._

_"- Could it be the earth? I'm Engla-" _

_Click._

_"This kinda looks like fun!"_ he said to Gilbird, who chirped. "_Okay, I'll try it too and see!"_ He ran over to the sound board and fiddled with some switches before stepping into the booth.

_"Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!"_ he yelled before pressing a button on a small remote, the sound of a guitar soon filling the air.

_"Draw a circle, it's the earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the earth _

_Everybody follow with me, _

_It's the awesome me! _

_"Iiiiyaahaaa~~_

_"Draw a circle, little bird _

_When did it get there, little bird _

_Chirping on my head, _

_It's cute!"_ He sang, making up the lyrics as he sang. Gilbird chirped happily from his usual perch.

_"I draw the earth _

_The awesome! Me! _

_Whether you're sure or not, _

_I'm Prussia _

_"Aah, that little guy who's chirping, _

_I'm going to pet it _

_Feels so good! _

_I just can't stand it!"_

_("Aaahh ahhh~ Feels so good!")_ He patted the little chick affectionately.

_"The universe's here because I'm here _

_The galaxy's here because I'm here _

_Endless awesomeness, _

_I'm Prussia! _

_"Hnhnhnhnhn~ _

_"Draw a circle, hnhnhn _

_All of a sudden, hnhnhn _

_Proudly, hnhnhn _

_I'm a hunk! _

_"Aah, that young master over there, _

_That guy is super stingy _

_Don't be fooled- _

_Don't be fooled-!"_

The music got quieter as he continued:

_"Hey hey old man Fritz, _

_Even though I'm always fighting, please watch over me _

_The diaries that I write everyday without fail _

_The memories that are all buried in the bookshelves _

_I was so cute when I was little!_

_"But seriously, cleaning up is so much trouble! _

_Hey hey Mutti, _

_Hey hey Mutti, _

_Königsberger Klopse, _

_I just can't forget the taste of it!_

_"Mixing together lemon rind and anchovies, that's the secret! _

_"Kesesesese! Being alone is so much fun! _

_Let me put today into the diary of the awesome me before I forget!" _He pulled out a notebook and started to write as he sang.

_"Bird Month *Piyo* Day", I was so cool when I was singing _

_Okay! It's the best diary entry! _

_"Let me give myself _

_The awesome me honor award _

_Seize glory _

_Seize the earth _

_"Nonstop, it's the earth _

_Nonstop, it's me-arth _

_It's the highest climatic awesomeness! _

_It's Prussia! _

_It's the awesome me!"_

_"So much fun! But I'm tired! I'm going to rest now~_

_To the last, I'm so cool!" _

He fixed Gilbird's position on his head and walked from the room, switching the light off without bothering to hide that he had been there. He was too awesome for that.

**A/N:**

Yay! second part done~!

Okay, like before, comment, critique, and help me choose which country is the next victi- I mean canidate for Kiku's CD!

And as a small warning, I probably won't update this quickly again but there's always the chance that I will get another part done soon.

Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3 Germany

**A/N: **

Wow, there are a LOT of Germany fans out there so this chapter's for you~!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy and blah blah blah *insert more lame excuses here, I'm lazy lol*

Anyway...

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or the Marukaite Chikyuu's or the translations of said Marukaite Chikyuu's (Found on Hetalia Wiki)

* * *

**Part 3**

There were fewer nations in the studio today as Japan read the newly chosen slip of paper.

He had walked in that morning to find his demos scattered around and he also found the recording of Prussia from last night.

Said albino was in the corner, seemingly asleep, and staying away from his brother. Germany had been pissed when he found out what happened, but Italy had calmed him down.

Plus, Japan thought, the recording wasn't bad at all for just one person doing everything.

"_Fratello _wants his hat back soon, ve~." Italy warned, more to himself, as he made himself comfortable in Germany's lap, staring at the fedora in Japan's hand.

"So who gets to sing next?" England asked.

"Doitsu-san," Japan answered and said nation stared to choke on his own spit.

"W-what?" Germany coughed. "I can't sing!"

"Come on, Doitsu, please? It will be fun~!" Italy pleaded and Germany sighed. He could never resist Feliciano's puppy dog face.

"Fine, then, I'll sing, but just this once."

"_Oi Oi Vati, __give me a beer _

_Oi Oi Mutti, Oi Oi Mutti _

_I can't forget the flavor _

_Of that wurst I had before _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_I'm Germany!"_

"Doitsu's not that bad." Italy said thoughtfully, staring intently at the German.

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Stare a while, there's Earth! _

_Should that happen to be Earth! _

_I'm Germany! _

_Ah, a fabulous world, _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_When I'm playing or cleaning up _

_I'm serious! _

_Don't worry about those troublesome guys, _

_At least for today, I'm the main character!"_

Prussia laughed. "I'd be a better 'main character', I am so much more awesome than West!"

Hungary hit him with her frying pan to shut him up.

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_I'm Germany! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Step back, there's Earth! _

_Lie on your back, there's Earth! _

_I'm Germany! _

_Ah, with one boil _

_A recipe that will make you cry with joy _

_(I've been dreaming of sausage.) _

_Some black pepper makes it perfect _

_It's delicious! _

Italy made a face. "Sausage is almost as bad as England's cooking!"

"Will you all stop making fun of my bloody cooking!" England yelled, fuming.

_"Hey Hey Bruder__, get me a beer _

_After that, Schwester__, get one for yourself _

_Oy Oy Opa__, Peace is best _

_Good Boy Baby "It's for your sake." _

_Oy Oy Vati__, get me some cheese too _

_Oy Oy Mutti, Oy Oy Mutti _

_I can't forget the flavor _

_Of that wurst I had before _

_My secret hobby is _

_baking Kuchen! _

_Kuchen! ... Oh, excuse me._

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth! _

_I'm Germany! _

_Ah, a fabulous world, _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_When I'm playing or cleaning up _

_I'm serious! _

_Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world _

_With my guide book firmly in hand _

_We're on expedition! _

_That's all!" _

The second Germany stepped from the booth he was attacked by a squealing Italian.

"See, Doitsu, see, ve~?" Italy said with his face buried in Germany's chest. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

Germany let a small smile show on his lips. "_Ja, Italien,_ I guess it was."

At that moment, Sealand and Latvia burst through the door."Can I read the slip now? Please- oh, are we late?" the small not-quite-nation asked.

The older nations groaned. How did they forget about Sealand's chosen paper?

"Okay then, Sealand-kun," Japan said. "Who did you chose?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Who _DID_ Sealand choose? hmm, I guess that's up to you guys! XD

comment and critique and all that stuff and hopefully i'll get a new chapter up soon

Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4 Japan

**A/N: **

Sorry this took so long to get up, truthfully Japan is very low on my favorite character list (unless he's with Greece-san) and his Marukaite gave me very little inspiration

So i hope i didn't totally ruin this!

**Disclaimer:** Just like (I think) everyone else, I do not own Hetalia or anything associated with it!

* * *

Sealand giggled and hid the paper from the older nations, passing it to Latvia who snuck a peek and added his shaking giggles to his friends.

"He won't wanna sing!" Sealand said.  
Latvia nodded. "He said so before..."

"Can't you just _tell_ us?" England growled at his younger brother.

"Jerk Arthur doesn't have to yell..." the younger Kirkland mumbled. "It's Japan's turn, according to the paper."

"W-what? No!" Japan blushed. "I-I can't sing!"  
"Toldja!" Sealand smirked.

Germany put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Japan, it's not as bad as you think. I survived."  
"Yeah, Nihon! And plus this was your idea so you should get a turn too, ve‾." Italy agreed.

Japan still looked unconvinced... until a certain Greek put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I bet you'll be great. Please sing?"

Greece smiled as a cat wound itself around the Asian's feet.

Trying to hide a blush with his bangs, Japan nodded. "A-alright then."  
He walked into the booth and waited for America to start the music.

_"Come on Chichiue, would you like to have some sake?_  
_Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue,_  
_I can't seem to forget the taste_  
_Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago_

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_My name is Japan_

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Stare a while, there's Earth_  
_Should that happen to be Earth_  
_My name is Japan_

"_Ah, a fabulous world,_  
_That can be seen with a paintbrush_  
_White rice is the best!_  
_It's utterly splendid!"_

Italy licked his lips. All of the food mentioned in these songs was making him hungry again. He wondered if Japan could spare a rice ball or two…

_"While I emphasize modesty and courtesy, someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs._

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_My name is Japan_

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Step back, there's Earth_  
_Lie on your back, there's Earth_  
_My name is Japan_

"_Ah, in just one stew_  
_A mother's cooking moves you to tears_  
_(Thin konnyaku is better.)_  
_On sunny days, I hide under_  
_A parasol"_

Greece remembered his trip to Japan and seeing the beautifully colored sun umbrellas. He also remembered how cute Japan had looked when carrying a parasol with sakura trees surrounding him…

"_Please Aniue, serve the tuna_  
_After that, Aneue, I need more wasabi _  
_Oi, oi, Ojii, let's make a pledge for peace _  
_Yes, yes, you too, Bouya. (For its sake, you as well.)_

"_Come on Chichiue, would you like to have more sake?_  
_Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue_  
_I can't seem to forget the taste_  
_Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago._

"_The savory flavors of life_  
_Are found in all four seasons!"_

As the instrumental played, some of the nations could have sworn they saw sakura trees bloom behind their singing friend, but once Japan started to sing, they disappeared.

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's Earth_  
_My name is Japan_

"_Ah, a fabulous world_  
_that can be seen with a paintbrush_  
_White rice is the best!_  
_It's utterly splendid!_

"_Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world _  
_So long as there is soy sauce, _  
_It'll be a peaceful trip!"_

Japan once again tried to hide a blush as he stepped out of the booth and was greeted by America. "Great job, Japan!" the loud nation complimented while eating the hamburger in his hand.

"Arigato, America-san," Japan said quietly and started to walk back to his safe seat at the control table. He was stopped by Sealand holding out the hat of names to him.

"It's your turn to choose a name!" the micro-nation said, and Japan took a paper and froze.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay~! this is done now!

Sorry to all you wonderful peope that have requested characters but i have chosen the next chapter

Think of it like a bonus chapter for making you wait so long for this one and after the bonus chaper everything will go back to normal, m'kay?

(anyone wanna guess who the next singer is?)

Thank you to all my wonderful readers! *gives out thank you cookies*

Ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5 Russia

**A/N: **

Let's see who guessed the right country, shall we?

* * *

Japan pulled a slip of paper out and froze, staring at the name.  
"What does it say?" Lithuania asked and took the paper from the Oriental's frozen grip. He stared at it for a moment with eyes wide before saying, "I-it's…Russia-san."

The violet-eyed nation smiled wider and wrapped his arms around Lithuania to look at the slip of paper, making the Baltic nation jump. Russia laughed. "Well, it is me, da?"

He accepted the lyrics from Japan and walked into the recording booth.  
_"Hey hey, папа, give me vodka_  
_Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама _  
_The pirozhki that I ate a long time ago, _  
_I can't forget the taste of it _

_"Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_I am Russia _

_"Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Looking closely...(kolkolkolkol...)"_ The nations listening flinched at the sudden change in Russia's singing, but he just as quickly switched back to his happy tone.

"_Or maybe it's the earth? _  
_I am Russia _

_"Ah, with just one stroke of paint, _  
_A wonderful world can be seen _  
_Winter in Siberia is super cold, _  
_Below freezing."_

_"I've always lived in a cold place, so I long for southern sea."_ Lithuania sighed sadly, remembering Russia's dream of sunflowers.

"_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_I am Russia _

_"Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Su!-ddenly, it's the earth _  
_The head held up high earth! _  
_I am Russia _

_"Ah, the food I can't wait for _  
_Is a recipe of happiness _  
_(I'm excited!)_  
_It follows the scent and starts to dance, _  
_Matryoshka doll! _

_"__Hey hey, брат, can I have some kvass _  
_And then, сестра, make it into okroshka _  
_That's right, дедушка, peace is the best! _  
_Yes yes,__ малыш, (You called? Fufufu...)__" _

Italy looked around, confused. Could anyone understand Russian?

_"__Hey hey, папа, can I have__ some borsch too _  
_Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама _  
_The pirozhki that I ate a long time ago, _  
_I can't forget the taste of it _

_"The other name of caviar is black salmon roe! _

Russia seemed to have forgotten where he was as he closed his eyes and clapped along with the instrumental. A sad smile sat on his lips as it ended and he started to sing again.

"_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_I am Russia "Ufu‾ " _

_Ah, with just one stroke of paint, _  
_A wonderful world can be seen _  
_Crossing the vast, vast land! _  
_Tran-Siberian Railway_

_Ah, throughout this world _  
_Sleeps the recipe of happiness _  
_Take off the scarf, and the sunflowers, _  
_Search for them!_

As Russia stepped out and began to terrorize Latvia like nothing happened, Lithuania slipped out the door to go find Russia some sunflowers. Maybe if he did, that sad look would go away, right?

* * *

**A/N: **

Ok, I just had to put a couple of tiny RussLiet hints in here! i hate to admit it but I am a sucker for the pairing

My editor disagrees with me big time though! lol

Now we can go back to all of you wonderful readers choosing the next singer!

So please, comment on who sould sing next! All comments are greatly appreciated~!

Ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6 America

**A/N:**

Yay! An update!

Romano: about fucking time!

me: oh be quiet!

anyway, I still lack a good excuse for not getting these up quickly besides writer's block... -.-

so yeah, whatever, on with this, no?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia *hides in corner*

* * *

Before anyone could pick the next paper, America walked up to the front of the room and struck his "I'm the hero" pose.

"It is my duty as the hero, of course, *insert sparkles/American flag background here* to restore justice after my Communist buddy here has stolen the light of awesomeness by singing before me and blah, blah, blah, I wanna sing next, PLEASE! *insert puppy dog eyes here*"

"You git!" England yelled from his seat beside China. "You can't just elect yourself as the next singer. You have to be chosen!"

"While I respect Democracy-after all, I invented it-"

"Democracy originated from me da ze!" Im Yong Soo interrupted.

"It did not, aru!" China sighed.

"Actually it came from me…" Greece said quietly.

"Whatever! I still respect it. And you're just jealous cuz I'm gonna sing before you!" he stuck his tongue out at the Brit who was muttering something about the destruction of his beautiful language. America turned to Japan. "So can I sing? Please?"

"Oh, for the love of God, just let the hamburger bastard sing!" Romano yelled from his spot on Spain's lap (that he so didn't like, shut up!) "I want my hat back dammit!"

With a sigh, the other nations agreed to let the American sing and, with a happy (manly) squeal, he bolted for the sound booth. He threw the headphones on and motioned for Japan to start the music. Instantly, the wailing of a guitar filled the room, causing some of the nations to cover their now bleeding ears.

"_Clap your hands, everybody. And everybody just clap your hands."_

_"Hey hey daddy, get me a cola _

_Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy _

_That freshly-baked apple pie, _

_I will never forget the taste of it!_

"_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_I am America _

"_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Looking closely, it's the world _

_Or maybe, it's the world _

_I am the hero!"_

Many of the nations present facepalmed.

_"Ah, with just one brushstroke, _

_You can see all of the wonderful world _

_Where the beef and dreams are both supersize! _

_America!"_

_"To express the multi-colored world through sweets is the very proof of a hero!" _

A few nations groaned at the thought of America's neon cakes. Canada just laughed quietly.

"_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_I am America _

_"Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_The ever surprising, shocking world _

_Laid back down upon the world, _

_I am the hero _

_"Plenty of butter _

_Makes tummy-filling recipes_

_(I like fatty food!)" _

"Apparently so," England sighed, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"_From tomorrow, I'll go lose weight at the gym _

_America!_

_"Yeah, yeah, brother, get me a cola _

_While you're here, sister, could you pour some for me? _

_Oy, oy, grandpa, peace is number one! _

_Sweet baby, "I'm floating in space" _

_Hey, hey, daddy, gimme some chicken too _

_Mommy! _

_That freshly-baked apple pie, _

_I will never forget the taste of it! _

_"Baseball, American football, and, in winter, ice hockey!"_

_"Basketball's hot too!" _America added as the instrumental started, the sound of electric guitar and-was that dog barking?-blasted though the speakers.

_"Amazing" _a voice said as the guitar faded.

'Lady Gaga?' thought a surprised Canada.

"_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_Draw a circle, it's the world, _

_I am America _

_"Ah, with just one brushstroke, _

_You can see all of the wonderful world _

_Where Lady Liberty's mouth is three feet wide! _

_America!"_

France chuckled. Was that really how big he had made her mouth?

_"Ah, throughout the whole world _

_Sleep many recipes of happiness _

_Pushing forward with a hot dog in hand! _

_America!"_

The song ended as America's laughter echoed through the speakers.

As he stepped out of the booth, Prussia threw an arm around his shoulders.

"That guitar part of yours couldn't compare to the awesomeness of my own!"

America laughed. "Do I hear a challenge?"

"You betcha, Lady Liberty!"

"Guitar Hero war, now!" the two nations ran off to start the War of the Awesome and the rest of the nations turned back to Japan and the hat of papers.

"Now that they're gone," England said, "Who's next?"

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG it's the war of awesome! XD who do ya think will win?

let's play a game: the winner of the War of Awesome is in your hands! Tell me who you want to win and whoever gets the most votes wins~!

speaking about reviews... I love reviews! they help writer's block so much. even just like a smiley face is awesome, just so i know people are reading this

plus you guys are supposed to tell me who goes next...

anyway, i love you my awesome readers! and (like always) i hope that i'll get the next chaper up soon!

Ciao~!


	7. Chapter 7 France and Results

**A/N:**

**Yay! Snow day~! **(my school cancelled cuz it snowed, and still is snowing-ish, and the plows couln't work in time)

So that means an update! Yay!

**A/N Cont.:**

Ahahaha...DON'T KILL ME PLZ! T.T

I know that nobody voted for France-

France: Le Gasp!

-oh, be quiet. Anyway, I couldn't choose who should go next because... *dramatic music*

There's a tie between China and Spain with two points each! O.O

Spain: Que? *happy tears* gracias mi amigos!

China: Really aru? i'm so happy aru!

So this is where you come in: now I need you (my wonderful little bunnies) to vote on either Spain or China to sing next! After their chapter, we'll go back to the normal voting stuff, m'kay?

**AND MORE EPIC NEWS:**

The WAR OF AWESOME results are in!

Prussia: What was the point of voting? isn't my awesomeness obvious enough?

America: Ahahaha! You lie! My awesome power soooo beats yours!

Me: Quiet! Ok, and the winner...SHALL BE ANNOUNCED AFTER THIS CHAPTER~! *sparkles*

Prussia and America: *jaw drop* BITCH!

Me: Yeah, deal, guys

* * *

Japan pulled out the next slip of paper.

"France is next," he said.

France didn't step forward. The other nations looked around, whispering to themselves. Where was he?

As the nations brainstormed where France could be, said nation limped into the room. As he got farther into the room, they noticed a girl with short blonde hair and glasses clinging to his leg and giggling in a creepy way.

They stared at the girl in shock. "Uh, France," England said cautiously. "Who is that?"

"Fangirl," the Frenchman smiled. "They're so loving, _non_?"

With some -actually a lot of- difficulty, France removed the fangirl from his leg and-after whispering something in her ear-she left the nations.

"Having fangirls fall desperately in love with you is the best part of our job, _oui_?" France laughed. "So who's singing?"

"Apparently, you are _amigo_!" Spain smiled.

"_Magnifique_!" France winked at Japan as he took the lyrics from the smaller man and walked into the booth.

"_Ne ne Papa, wine s'il vous plaît _

_Ne ne Maman, ne ne Maman _

_I can never forget those flavors _

_Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago _

_"Draw a circle, it's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth, _

_I am France."_

"What an unfortunate thing it is, too," England sighed.

_"Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_Staring closely at the Earth, _

_Should it happen to be the Earth, _

_I am France_

_"Ah, with just one brushstroke, _

_You can see all of the wonderful world _

_The beautiful lilies and chanson_

_Are lovers here!"_

At the word "lovers", France blew a kiss to the nations watching and a background of roses surrounded the country of love. Even after the roses had faded away, the scent of flowers stuck around.

_("Those relaxing, elegant cafés of yours, _

_I made them first, you know")_

_"Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_I am France _

_"Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_The ever surprising, shocking Earth _

_Reclining back on the Earth, _

_I am France _

_"Ah, from just one stew pot, _

_Comes the recipe of tear-worthy bliss ("With mustard seed and rock salt, okay?") _

_And after fully enjoying dinner, _

_A Cabaret•night•show!_

_"Hé hé frère, Beaujolais, s'il vous plaît _

_While you're here sœur, will you pour some for me? _

_Oi oi pépère, harmony is the best _

_Hi hi bébé ("You're number one, too ") _

_Ne ne papa, also Bordeaux, s'il vous plaît? _

_Ne ne maman, ne ne maman _

_I can never forget those flavors _

_Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago _

_"The omelettes are fluffy and soft, at Mont Saint-Michel!_

_"Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth, _

_I am France_

_"Ah, with just one brushstroke, _

_You can see all of the wonderful world _

_The beautiful lilies and chanson _

_Are lovers here _

_"Ah, throughout the whole world _

_Sleep recipes of happiness _

_Our opera and ballet here are the best _

_Please come and see !" _

France stepped out of the booth and Italy ran up and hugged him.

"Can we really go and visit your house, Big Brother?" he asked. "It's so pretty there!"

Romano growled as France wrapped his arm around his_ fratello_. He got up and pulled Veneciano away.

"There is no way I'm letting you visit the wine bastard's house!"

"But Paris is so pretty at night!" the younger Italian tried to argue.

"Speaking about night," Lithuania said quietly, "It's getting kind of late. Goodnight, everyone." He picked up a sleeping Poland and left. Russia smiled to the nations and followed.

Japan nodded. "It is getting late. Perhaps we should continue tomorrow?"

The nations agreed and said their goodbyes. Japan and Germany made sure to lock the studio after everyone left. There was no way that anyone could get in and tamper with the equipment like Prussia had done the night before.

* * *

**A/N: **

...This was a short and (in my opinion) fail of a chapter. T.T France is almost as hard as Japan for me..but it's over now~!

Ok, so explaination for random fangirl: that's one of my buds (and our France) and for some reason, that came up in a conversation so I had to do it *shot*

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for:

**THE WAR OF AWESOME RESULTS:**

**WITH A SCORE OF SIX POINTS...THE WINNER IS:**

A TIE

Prussia and America: *jaw drop* WHAAAAAAT?

Ahaha, that's right! with a score of six points each, the WAR OF AWESOME continues! vote now~! *wink*

Until next time:

Ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8 HRE

**A/N:**

WAAA! I'M SOOO SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE! TT-TT

Heh, this was not supposed to happen...how late is this chapter? A few months? *hides in shame* And to make things even worse, this chapter is neither Spain or China...and it doesn't contain the War of Awesome results...and it's not edited... *more shame* BUT BECAUSE I AM SO FREAKING LATE ON THIS YOU ARE GETTING A BONUS CHAPTER! This chapter is your bonus chapter. I hope this...sorta makes up for the lateness and the unedited stuff. The next chapter, the actual Spain/China chapter with the War of Awesome results is also unedited but it will be put up right after this one.

I do not believe that there are many grammar/other mistakes in the next two chapters, but I've been wrong before. I'm kinda having beta problems, but I'll bother you all about that at the end of the next chapter. For now, please don't hurt me and enjoy this bonus chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA! ...but wouldn't that be an awesome thing to own?

* * *

Everyone had agreed to take a few days off with recording the Marukaite Chikyuu's, but Japan still felt the odd urge to go down to the studio. He followed his instinct and what he found sitting on the control panels startled him: A demo CD with the letters **HRE** written in the quick, messy handwriting of a child.

Frowning slightly in confusion, he slipped the CD into the player and put the headphones on, his eyes widening in shock the more he listened. He hurriedly ripped the headphones off and grabbed his cell phone…

"Ve~ Nihon, what's the surprise?"

Italy, Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary were all sitting in the recording studio, their attention on the nervous Japanese man in front of them.

"W-well, Italy-kun, I found this CD in here this morning and…" Japan trailed off.

"Was it another unannounced Marukaite Chikyuu?" Germany asked, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Um, yes, but it's… different than the others." Japan explained.

"Different how?" Hungary asked.

"Well the country that sang it…couldn't have sung it."

"Japan, you're not making any sense." Austria said, thoroughly confused.

"Maybe if we listened to this…impossible CD then we would understand." Prussia said more to himself. "And why only call us here? Not that being special isn't awesome."

Japan sighed. "Maybe if you listen then you understand…" he pressed play and the static filled notes of a piano filtered through the speakers followed by the quiet voice of a little boy.

"_Oi oi, Vati, I love that child  
Oi oi, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti  
The deck brush that child gave to me  
Is the thing I treasure most." _

The room filled with small gasps of shock as the countries started to piece together why the voice was so familiar, and the next stanza confirmed their thoughts.

"Draw a circle for the world  
Draw a circle for the world  
Draw a circle for the world  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire"

Italy yelped quietly and covered his mouth with a hand, tears forming in his eyes. Was it really….

He looked up at Germany (he was seated in the blonde's lap). His eyes were closed and his eyebrow twitched in concentration, as if he was trying to remember something…

"Draw a circle for the world  
Take a good stare at the world  
Could it be the world?  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire

"Aah, with just a stroke of a paintbrush  
A wonderful world can be seen  
All kinds of people come and go  
From my house"

"O-Oi, Italy..."  
"Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?"

Italy was almost as pale as Prussia, who had also paled past his normal skin tone.

"How…" Hungary tried to say something but her voice failed.

"Draw a circle for the world  
Draw a circle for the world  
Draw a circle for the world  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire

"Draw a circle for the world  
The happy world  
The spinning, tumbling world  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire

"Aah, I remember  
The time I spent together with that child  
Sorry I made you eat  
That bad food"

Italy giggled at that, remembering his childhood lover. That food had been pretty gross.

"Even though you run away when I follow,"  
"You follow me when I run away"  
"I've always loved that child since the 900's"

"That's right, Vati, I'm not lying  
Naa naa, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti  
The deck brush that child gave to me  
Is the thing I treasure most

"Italy, I love you!  
I love you!  
No matter what...I love you..."

Germany pulled Italy closer to his chest and sighed…happily?

"Draw a circle for the world  
The sorrowful world  
The 'I want to see you', world  
I'm the Holy Roman Empire

"Aah, a world that shines further with light  
The more I think about it  
Until the fighting's over,  
I'll endure"

'You never came back," Italy thought sadly, then looked back at Germany. 'At least, not all of you…'

_"Aah, I'll never forget  
The warmth of that child's hand  
No matter how many years pass, of all the world,  
I love you the most"_

The room was eerily silent as the recording stopped, interrupted only by quiet sniffs as the awestruck nations dried the tears they hadn't noticed earlier.

"How…" Hungary tried again. "How is that possible?"

Japan and Austria shook their heads in shock.

Prussia laughed as he wiped away tears before someone could see them (because awesome doesn't cry). "That's my awesome brother for ya! Kesesese!"

Germany sighed into Italy's hair as the brunette tried to dry his tears. "It's true, you know." He whispered so only the little half of a nation could hear, his voice sounding softer and younger. "Every word is true. Don't forget that, okay?"

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's - HRE's? – neck. "Si, ti amo" he whispered back.

* * *

**A/N:**

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GERITA AND DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE 'GERMANY IS HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE' THEORY, I AM SORRY FOR THE MENTAL TRAUMA I HAVE JUST CAUSED YOU.

Okay, moving on! I will post the next chapter... right now. I shall be right back AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK *dramatic music*

Ciao~!


	9. Chapter 9 Spain

**A/N:**

Toldja I would post this right after chapter 8. You didn't believe me, did you? ...I guess that would make sense. This is late. If you find that you have the strong urge to throw virtual potatoes at me through the internet, I will not blame you. The War of Awesome winner is said (sorta) in the chapter, so I'm not gonna say it in the Author's Note so that you can actually read this (late) update. I shall bug you more at the end of the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **Look at chapter 8 plz and thank you.

**WARNING: **A small dose of Spamano? and Romano's mouth.

* * *

It was a few days after the "Holy Roman Empire" issue that the nations returned to the studio to continue recording. Spain shivered and pulled his coat tighter around himself (and Romano, whose newest excuse for sitting on his lap was that "It's fucking cold, dammit, and his stupidity keeps people warm. How else can you explain his climate?". Spain just took it as an excuse to cuddle his little tsundere.). He wasn't the only country trying to stay warm; January in New York City was always cold, plus the heater in the studio was broken, which wasn't helping matters at all.

He looked over at Prussia, who was once again sitting in the corner. This time, he was complaining that "American video games couldn't handle his awesome and that the Guitar Hero battle proved nothing". America, however was parading around the room yelling that "the war proved everything and that nobody could beat the awesomeness of a hero". Everyone else just chose to ignore them.

As the nations attending the recordings today finished trickling in, Japan held the paper-filled fedora out to France.

"You were the last singer," the oriental nation explained. "You should be the one to choose."

France reached out to Japan to grab a slip of paper, giving the smaller man a seductive wink, earning him a not-so-sleepy glare from Greece.

"It would be my honor," he said and looked at the paper.

"It seems to be _Espagne's _turn to sing for us."

Spain looked up from the Italian on his lap. "Me?"

He got up excitedly and happily took the lyrics from Japan. He walked into the booth and fumbled with the headphones for a minute before giving America the OK to start the music. Instantly the room was filled with the strumming of a Spanish guitar.

"_Hey, hey, Ita-chan, do you want churros? _

_Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama, _

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of the paella I ate before~! _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_I'm Spain _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Talking about circles, tomato _

_I'm Spain"_

Spain pulled a tomato out of thin air and held it up proudly. The nations stared. They blamed France and his weird trick with roses.

_Ay! A fabulous world _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_The Kingdom of Passion! _

_Spain"_

The studio seemed to be getting a lot warmer the more the Mediterranean nation sang. It was as if he had his own little sun with him.

_"Cured jamón serrano is the best ham in the world!" _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_I'm Spain _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Step back, there's Earth _

_Lie on your back, there's Earth _

_I'm Spain _

_Ay! With one boil _

_A recipe that will make you cry with joy _

_("Into the horno for the final touch!") _

_The comida is a full course _

_Eat as you want! _

_Hey, hey, Romano, you can't do that! _

_Really, Ita-chan, what do you think of the bolero? _

_Look, look, France, the vino is good _

_Yes, yes, Germany, sonrisa" ("Smile!") _

The reactions of said nations were as follows: Romano frowned, wondering what he couldn't do, Veneciano remembered Spain dragging him to watch the pretty dancers, France smiled, of course the wine was good!, and Germany was confused. Smile?

_"Hey, hey, camarero, fill up the child's plate _

_Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama _

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of the paella I ate before~ _

_"Olives, tomatoes and also... _

_"The giant Sun at dusk are treasures!" _

As the guitar took over again, Spain ran out of the booth and grabbed a startled Romano, dragging him back into the glass room. He immediately started to spin the Italian around as castanets joined the guitar. Finally catching on, Romano tried to hide a smile as they continued to dance. Just as Spain tipped the Italian back, a whistle blew, signaling that he had to sing again.

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_I'm Spain _

_"Ay! A fabulous world _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_Watching fútbol at cena time _

_It's so entertaining! _

_"Ay! Throughout the world, _

_There sleeps a recipe of joy _

_Vino in one hand and flamenco _

_Are the best! _

The Mediterranean warmth started to fade as Spain and a tomato-red Romano stepped from the booth.

"Ve, you looked so cute dancing with Spain Nii-chan, fratello!" Italy squealed.

"I-I'm not cute!" Romano grumbled, trying to rub away the blush as Spain held him closer. "You sound like the Tomato-bastard…"

"You know, Romano, you look just like-" Spain started, putting another random tomato against his reddening face.

"Finish that thought and I will end you!"

That just made the "Kingdom of Passion" laugh. "That was fun, ne?" the green-eyed nation turned toward Japan and the hat of slowly-disappearing papers. "Who gets to sing next?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, no more late updates, I swear on it! If you feel that I am running late on updating this fic (or my other one, which IS late too) then PM me or email me or leave a comment and harrass me about it. It works. So please, do it! lol

**HELP WANTED!** ...I know that some (most?) of you probably haven't read my other fanfic (It's still Hetalia) but whether you have or haven't, would anyone mind being my beta? I am pretty much dying right now without one (I'm super late on updating that one, too TT-TT and I fear my grammar skills leave something to be desired). So if you would like to help me out, that would be greatly appreciated and you can PM me or email me or whatever you prefer if you're interested. And if you're not, disregard this whole paragraph.

Okay! You are now free to vote on the next singer again! So leave a comment and I'll get right on it!

Ciao~!


	10. Chapter 10 England

**A/N:**

Hah, look at that! I'm not late on updating~! ...I'm not late, right? ._.

Anyway, next chapter~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia (oh, but what if...-shot-)

* * *

The nations turned to the Japanese man who was taking another slip of paper from the hat. He read it quietly to himself with a tiny ghost of a smirk.

"What does it say?" America asked, trying to look over his friend's shoulder.

"England-san, it's your turn to sing." Japan said as he handed the surprised Brit the lyrics.

"All right Iggy!" America cheered at the thought of seeing his former brother sing.

England, on the other hand, was not pleased with being pushed into the booth and having someone shove the headphones onto his head.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" the Brit screeched as he tried in vain to get out of the booth.

"C'mon England," America pleaded, turning on the puppy-dog eyes. "It's just one song!"

England blushed and coughed, cursing the American under his breath, but after a moment he signaled for Japan to start the music.

"_Hey, hey Daddy, give me some rum _

_Hey, hey Mummy, hey hey Mummy _

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of that pudding I ate a while back _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_I'm the United Kingdom! _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Stare a while, there's Earth _

_Should that happen to be Earth _

_I'm the United Kingdom! _

_"Ah, a wonderful world, _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_Hop on the Tube, shaped like a pencil _

_United Kingdom! _

_"I know you all say that I can't cook, _

_but I just do it on purpose!"_

America laughed, happy that England couldn't hear him through the glass. "Sure, Iggy, suuuure."

Italy made a face. If he did it on purpose, then he would stop making those scones, right?

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_I'm the United Kingdom! _

_"Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Step back, there's Earth _

_Lie on your back, there's Earth _

_I'm the United Kingdom! _

_"The oven acquaints you _

_With the fragrant recipe to happiness _

_("It brings out the taste of irony.") _

_The chilly winter is in full bloom, _

_Fireworks! _

_"Hey hey brother, give me some tea _

_And next, sister, can you pour it in for me? _

_Oy, oy Grandpa, peace is the best _

_Yes, yes Baby, "I think I'm seeing something" _

_Hey, Hey Daddy, have some gin too _

"_Hey, hey, Mummy, hey hey Mummy, _

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of that pudding I ate a while back _

_"My tattoo really hurts, _

_But it's a hot six-string!"_

France smirked and leaned forward a little. Angleterre had a tattoo? Hm…

"_Draw a circle, there's Earth. _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth. _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth. _

_I'm the United Kingdom! _

_"Ah, a wonderful world _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_My next-door neighbor is a ghost, _

_United Kingdom!"_

America flinched. His neighbor was a ghost? Good to know…

_"Ah, throughout the world, _

_Sleeps a recipe of joy _

_Today my luck is great, _

_I can't be beat!"_

England stepped out of the booth and was grabbed by a curious France.

"W-what the bloody hell!" the Brit yelled as he tried to slap France's wandering hands away as they almost succeeded in pulling his shirt off.

"I'm just looking for that 'hot six string' of yours mon cher," the Frenchman laughed and attacked England's clothing again.

He was stopped by a frying pan to the face courtesy of Hungary. "As much as I would love to watch you strip England," she said and ignored England's indignant noise, "This is not the place. But after we're done for the day, feel free to continue."

Rubbing his hurt nose, France went over to sit next to the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

England fixed his uniform and was about to take his seat far away from France again, but Japan and the hat of papers stopped him.

"England-san, would you like to choose the next paper?" he asked.

"Sure," England said and pulled out one of the white slips.

* * *

**A/N: **

Heh, oh France...and Hungary O.o... you terrorize poor Iggy so!

All right, so who's next guys?

Ciao~!


	11. Chapter 11 China

**A/N:**

Uwah, I'm never going to learn to update on an actual schedule, am I? -_-

^^; But I updated, so that's good right? *silence* ...right, then.

* * *

"China, you're up," England read next name off the paper in his hand.

China didn't look too happy about being the next victim-yes, victim-but got up anyway and accepted the lyrics that Japan handed him.

Japan started the music, but China decided to listen to the instrumental for a few measures before starting to sing.

"_Wei, wei, baba__, lao jiu__ please, aru! _

_Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei mama, _

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of the chao fan__ I had before, aru! _

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_I am China, aru _

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Look closely, that's the earth _

_Or is it really the earth? _

_Am I China, aru?"_

China, along with a few other nations, pondered that little question for a couple of seconds before continuing with the song.

_"Ah, this wonderful world _

_Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush _

_Crimson red _

_Is the symbol of luck, aru_

_"Make __green tea__ with warm water, make red tea with hot water, that's the way to do it!" _

China instructed, and England and a few other tea-loving nations made mental notes.

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_I am China, aru _

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Suddenly! There was the earth _

_Hold your head up high, earth! _

_I am China, aru _

_"Chinese hot pot is the recipe of happiness _

_That would makes you cry happy tears _

_"Strong fire is good" _

_If we wake up early, _

_Let's do tai chi in the park!"_

"Tai chi was invented in South-" a certain Asian nation started to say.

"Shut up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Switzerland cut him off.

_"Wei, wei, gege, bai jiu please, aru? _

_And can you pour that for me, jiejie? _

_Ni hao, yeye, peace is best! _

_Ai, xiao baobao, ("Pass the dish around, aru")_

_Wei, wei, baba, jiaozi as well please, aru _

_Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei, mama _

_I can't forget the taste _

_Of the chao fan I had before, aru! _

_The empress was in love with Peking opera _

_"Hao!" _

As the instrumental played, a red background filled with fireworks and serpentine dragons surrounded the old nation. It faded into smoke as a gong sounded and China continued to sing.

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _

_I am China, aru _

_"Ah, this wonderful world _

_Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush _

_The recipe we got at the restaurant _

_Is actually a lottery! _

_"Aiya!" _

_"Ah, the recipe of happiness _

_Is sleeping in the centre of the earth _

_Let's come around, and together, everyone sing, _

_Hetalia!"_

China walked out of the booth and was jumped on by a very happy South Korea.

"You have such a pretty voice, China," the hyper nation said while trying to grope his siblings' breasts.

"Thank you, but stop that, aru!" China yelped and struggled against the laughing nation.

After succeeding in getting out of South Korea's hold, China walked over to where the hat of papers was sitting.

"I guess it's my turn to choose the next singer, aru," he smiled and drew out the new paper.

* * *

**A/N:**

Note to self: stay away from doing anything with the Asian nations... cuz I can't get their characters down at all lol _(and is it just me, or are my paragraphs really off in this? ...)_

Alright, my wonderful readers, the time has come again for you to vote! *dramatic music* who will China choose~?

Until next time, Ciao~!


	12. Chapter 12 Chibitalia

**A/N:**

Update update, it's an update~! *cheers* Ew, I'm so behind in updating...AGAIN! *box of shame* and that error wasn't helping at all... this is like my 5+ time trying to upload this but I think I found a way around the error. If anyone else wants to try it then I would gladly tell you what I tried!

This one was...interesting to come up with. I had a few different angles that I could have used, but this one was my favorite~

Anyway, I'll say more at the end of this chapter...

* * *

China took the next paper from Romano's hat and frowned at it. "Now, how are we going to pull this off, aru?" he mumbled and read the paper again, to double check its name.

"What does it say?" America asked curiously.

"It says 'Chibitalia' aru." The Chinese man answered. He turned to Italy, still wearing the thoughtful frown. "How can he sing as a younger version of himself?"

"I might be able to help," England said quietly.

"Oh, jeez, Iggy, what are you gonna do, turn back time or something?" America groaned.

England blushed and sputtered out "S-shut up you wanker! I thought we agreed not to bring that up again! Plus, I wasn't thinking of that at all…"

"Ve~ what were you thinking then, England?" Italy asked, curious and slightly nervous.

England beckoned for the Italian to follow him into the hallway and the two allowed the door to click shut behind them. A few moments later, there was the sound of muttered spells, a flash of light through the cracks of the door and a shocked yelp from Italy.

The door opened slowly and a tired England stepped through. He smirked triumphantly and said "Allow me to introduce you to one Chibitalia."

There was the sound of tiny footsteps as the door opened some more. Any gasps of shock from the assorted nations was muffled by a certain Spaniard's squeal of "CUUUTE~!"

Chibitalia hesitantly poked her-sorry, his-head out from behind the door and looked up at the much larger nations. He immediately ran and jumped into Germany's lap. "Ve~ Doitsu, aren't I so cute?" the chibi-fied nation squealed.

"Uh, ja." Was all Germany could say as he stared at the now-child nation.

"Chibitalia-kun," Japan said quietly "Would you mind singing for us now?"

"Okay, Japan!" the baby nation hopped off Germany's knee and ran into the booth. He struggled with the headphones for a minute ("They're so much bigger from my first recording, ve!") before Germany sorted that out.

An upbeat melody accompanied by tiny bells started up and Chibitalia began to sing.

"_Hey, hey, will we have pasta at meals? _

_Hey, hey, Mamma, hey, hey, Mamma _

_From the time I ate bolognese _

_I can't forget the taste~ _

_"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_I am Chibitalia! _

_"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Looking closely, it's the world _

_Or maybe, it's the world _

_I am Chibitalia! _

_"Ah, the beautiful world _

_That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush _

_On Grandpa Rome's lap, _

_I'll paint!" _

_"Drawing pictures is fun... _

_Somehow, it's a very Renaissance feeling..." _Chibitalia sighed and remembered the pretty pictures he used to make with his grandfather. Sure, what he drew now was nice, but those paintings…

_"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_I am Chibitalia! _

_"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_The world that looks like a ball! _

_The world that goes "pon pon"! _

_I am Chibitalia! _

_"Ah, because of my clumsiness, _

_I often get scolded, but... _

_Austria's piano performance, _

_I love it!"_

Austria seemed to brighten up at the mention of his piano playing. He had always liked having the young nation listen without hiding behind doors.

_"Hey, hey, will we have pasta at meals? _

_Huh? We won't? Why, why?" _

Chibitalia had caught Austria shaking his head at the thought of pasta at meals out of habit and tears pricked his chibi eyes.

"_Well then, Grandpa, peace is good, right? _

_Being covered in scars is... _

_NOOOOO~!"_

He wailed and shook his head furiously, almost losing the headphones.

"_I tried wearing Hungary's clothes! _

_Holy Roman, look, look! Does it suit me?"_

He did a tiny spin and earned a blush from 'Holy Roman'.

"_Haa...Isn't there any pasta around? _

_Huh? In a place like that, a meal... _

_Let's eat~! _

_Huh? ...Ah... Tastes bad" _

Romano smirked. 'Toldja that German food sucked, fratello."

_"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_I am Chibitalia! _

_"Ah, the beautiful world _

_That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush _

_The memories of me and Holy Roman _

_Are the best_

_"We'll definitely meet again!_

_"Ah, you use _

_The deck brush I gave you! _

_"You're going far, far away _

_And it'll go with you _

_"I'll be waiting with lots of sweets, okay?" _

The song ended and Chibitalia threw himself at Germany cooing "Holy Roman~! I'm sorry, I don't have sweets with me right now, but I'll get some, okay? Okay!"

"Uh, sure, okay," Germany said, still not sure how to take the fact that his little Italian was… even littler.

The tiny nation was snatched out of Germany's arms and into the tight embrace of Spain. "Ita-chan, you're so cute~!" he squealed and the chibi giggled at the affection.

"Bastard, you're gonna drop him." Romano growled and took his brother away from the idiot.

Chibitalia giggled. "Ve, England, could we make Romano a chibi too?"

"Si, can we?" Spain was practically hopping up and down with excitement.

"No way in hell, idiots!" Romano screeched.

"That reminds me…" France spoke up thoughtfully. "England, you do know how to change Italy back, right?"

Silence. "…"

"…Uhhh."

* * *

**A/N:**

*facepalm* ah, Iggy, QUIT USING MAGIC THAT YOU CAN'T REVERSE! lol

So, yeah, for now Italy has been replaced with Chibitalia... Iggy'll change him back eventually...maybe. (so so cute... *Spain pedo moment*)

Okay, I probably should have mentioned this a LOOOONG time ago, but I haven't and I am so sorry about it, but I am only doing canon Marukaite Chikyuu's in this. So sadly, I am not using fanmade versions. Sorry if this limits your choises at all (*dies inside at no Romano*)

But please review and send in your votes! Who must go after this incredibly cute preformance? Will Italy ever return to normal?

Tune in next time for: Honda Records! (or, ya know, don't I guess. Not gonna force ya...)

Ciao~!


	13. Chapter 13 Poland

**A/N:**

Cool, a super-quick update! I've had some extra time (okay, not extra, procrastination, but whatev lol) so I was able to get this done!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Romano's eye twitched in held back fury and he held his brother tighter. "You turn my brother back into a gender confused chibi-thing and you can't turn him back?" he growled out.

"O-of course I can change him back!" England said stated. "…Eventually."

"That's not good enough bastard!" Romano yelled and, after giving his brother to Germany, threw himself at the Brit.

Spain grabbed the furious Italian before he could do any harm and whispered calmingly in his ear "He won't be able to change your brother back at all if he's dead, si?"

In Spain's restraining grasp, Romano slowly calmed down from his nuclear state. "…If you're so confident that you can change him back," he panted to England "Try right now."

England nodded and started to draw a pentagram on the studio floor. The other nations stood to the sides of the room, none of them eager to be victims of a spell gone wrong.

Germany hesitated before setting Chibitalia in the center of the pentagram.

"Ve~ I'm going to be big again, right?" the chibi nation asked.

"Yes…hopefully," England said quietly and without any further preparation, started chanting under his breath.

As England said the spell, Chibitalia squeaked as he started to glow.

Nobody, including Romano who had chosen not to watch the scene before him and had hidden his face in his hands, noticed when Romano started to glow as well…

With a flash of white light and startled shrieks of not one but both Italy brothers, England's spell had done its damage.

The nations groaned and rubbed aching eyes.

"Mon dieu, England!" France whined. "Were you trying to blind us?"

England grunted and rubbed a forming headache. "Shut up frog. Italy, did the spell work?"

"Um… No, not really." A still Chibitalia tugged on his maid's skirt. "But it did something!"

Before anyone could ask what, there was a high-pitched moan from one of the chairs. "Spain-bastard, why the hell are you so tall?" Chibimano looked up at his former boss with a pout, crossing chubby arms over his apron…

"Wait, what the…" Chibimano started to piece everything together. "England you tea bas- woah!"

The cursing out of England was abruptly stopped by an overenthusiastic Spain who grabbed and started to huggle the crap out of the next tiny nation. "Aw, Romanito, you're so cute and little and cuddly~!"

"Tomato bastard put me down!"

"No~!"

England took that as his chance to slowly hide himself within the other nations and Chibitalia made himself comfortable once again on Germany's lap.

"U-uh, anyway, Italia-kun," Japan said quietly. "I am sorry to interrupt, but we still have to finish the recordings. Would you mind picking the next name?"

"Okay, Japan!" Chibitalia happily pulled the next name. "Poland, it's your turn now!"

"Like, yay!" Poland squealed, grabbing Lithuania's arm. "Isn't that, like, awesome, Liet?"

Lithuania smiled. "Yes, of course!"

As he approached Japan, Poland suddenly felt shy, keeping his eyes downcast and he played with the hem of his plaid miniskirt as he asked, "Um, like, what do I sing?"

Japan smiled and handed Poland a piece of paper with the lyrics.

Smiling again, Poland proudly walked past Russia (glared at him first) and into the booth, placing the headphones on his head.

The music started and he smiled, liking the rhythm.

"_Hey hey Tato, won't you, like, gimme some Wódka?  
Hey hey Ma__mo, hey hey Mamo  
The Żurek I ate so long ago,  
I totally can't forget that taste~_ he smiled at the nations on the other side of the glass as if to confirm it.

"Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
'Cuz I'm Poland~

"Cultivate the earth,  
Harvest the earth,  
Providing for the nation, the earth  
'Cuz I'm Poland~

"Ah, a splendid world  
That can be seen with a paintbrush,  
I have, like  
400 thousand surnames~"

"The Spirytus that's made by distilling it 70 times  
That originated from me~ For sure, it's the best~"

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
Draw a circle, there's the earth!  
'Cuz I'm Poland~_ his eyes had small tears in them as he looked up again, a determined glint accompanying the tears.

"Draw a circle, there's a phoenix  
Even after being partitioned, I'll revive!  
The resurrecting phoenix  
'Cuz I'm Poland~

"When I turn the pages of the Album,  
In a tearfully happy present  
I take a Chance and turn the tables,  
I'll do something~!"

_"Getting over a harsh history,  
There is an important present  
Totally right Dziadku, peace is the best  
Hey Niemowlę ("For Liet, y'know~")_ Lithuania sighed, remembering their many games of chess, but he soon forgot those thoughts as his face turned red with the next lines.

"Hey hey Tato, won'cha gimme some Bigos?  
Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama  
The Żurek I ate so long ago,  
I can't, like, forget that taste~

"During the time of that feeling,  
Poland's rule applies~  
It'll always be my Turn!"

_"Draw a circle, dear friend  
Liet's my dear friend  
An important, dear friend  
My one and only, y'know~"_

The other nations clapped along with the music as Poland wrapped up the song.

_"We were in the same house before,  
Like, living together~  
Even though we got separated,  
We're still totally good friends~!_

"Ah, a sleeping Recipe  
Of joy in the world,  
Seriously, I'll be relying  
On Liet from now on too~"

Once he stepped out of the booth, Poland latched himself onto Lithuania.

"Like, Liet, wasn't that totally awesome! Like, you were in it too~!"

Still slightly embarrassed, but incredibly honored to be mentioned in his best friend's theme song, Lithuania returned the hug and laughed. "That was, um, surprising, wasn't it?"

"Like, do I pick the paper now?" Poland asked Japan and, after getting the okay from the Asian nation, he took the new paper from the hat.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, guys, we're getting near the end! Not many nations left, we've reached the final 5 (it's 5, right? I'm not miscounting?)

And now we have two chibi Italies! lol this makes Spain happy, doesn't it? (and England's gotta find a better spell, doesn't he? XD)

So, who's next guys?

Ciao~!


	14. Chapter 14 Lithuania

**A/N: **

The next victim-erm, contestant...yeah-has been chosen! *drags Lithuania on screen*

Okay, so! I don't have much to say here, except for sorry that this was late, so let's roll the chapter!

Oh, and sorry if the characters are OOC, I need practice with them... I'll gladly take any tips for improvement~!

* * *

Poland pulled the newest paper from the hat and squealed, throwing his arms around Lithuania's shoulders. "Like, OMG Liet, you're totally the next singer! That's sooo awesome!"

Lithuania yelped at the sudden glomp and grabbed onto the nearest nation so that he wouldn't send Poland and himself to the floor. "I-I…really?" he stammered, tilting his head in slight shock.

"Yeah! Like, look! Look!" Poland threw the piece of paper into his friend's face happily. "It totally says your name! Unless you, like, just changed your name or something, but it's totally your name!"

"You will sing for us, right, comrade Lithuania?" Russia smiled down at the Baltic. Oh, so that's who he fell on…

Lithuania sweatdropped and stopped leaning on the much larger nation. "Uh y-yes, of course, Russia…"

He looked to Japan, who offered him a small smile and the lyrics before allowing the Baltic to enter the sound booth.

Lithuania closed his eyes as he put on the headphones and took a deep breath to calm himself. He nodded to America, who was in charge of the music for the moment, and the sound of a snare drum and a piano started up, and at the sound of a small bell, Lithuania began to sing.

"_Hey hey Tėtis, please give me some Samanė  
Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama  
The Cepelinai I ate that time,  
I can't forget that taste_

"Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
I'm Lithuania

"Cultivate the earth  
Harvest the earth  
Providing for the nation, the earth  
I'm Lithuania

"Ah, a splendid world  
That can be seen with a paintbrush  
I live on the coast  
Of the Baltic Sea"

"I was working at Russia-san's place until a little while ago.  
I really miss the times that I spent with Poland..."

he sighed wistfully before continuing.

"Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
I'm Lithuania

"Crossing a mountain, the earth  
Crossing the valleys, the earth  
Of independence, the earth  
I'm Lithuania

"Ah, Kugelis  
And potatoes are staples  
Whittling and passing time  
Is a test of strength

"Getting over a harsh history,  
There is an important present  
That's right Senelis, peace is the best  
Hey Kūdikis ("Thank you... Poland")

After hearing his name for the second time, Poland couldn't help giggling. He was in Lithuania's song, too? That was totally awesome!

"Hey hey Tėtis, please give me some Midus too  
Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama  
The Cepelinai I ate that time,  
I can't forget that taste

"The thorny Šakotis  
Is a symbol of love"

As the instrumental started, Poland snuck into the sound booth and forced Lithuania to dance with him, the two friends giggling as they spun around the booth.

At the sound of another bell, Lithuania began to sing again, still dancing with Poland. 

"Draw a circle, dear friend  
Poland is my dear friend  
An important, dear friend  
I'm Lithuania"

Poland stopped dancing to stare at his friend. He was really important and dear? That was so sweet of Lithuania to say!

"We were in the same house before,  
Living together  
I got pushed around a lot, but  
I loved those times"

Poland couldn't help but throw his arms around Liet and, blushing, Lithuania returned to hold.

"Ah, a sleeping recipe  
Of joy in the world,  
We'll be friends from now on too  
I look forward to it"

"That was, like, totally sweet, Liet!" Poland said into his friend's neck, making both of them blush. "I didn't know that I was, like, that special to you… "

"Of course you're special to me," Lithuania assured. "You're my best friend."

"Like, forever?" Poland questioned.

Lithuania laughed and pulled his blonde friend closer. "Like, totally."

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah, lame ending is lame, but I kinda thought it was cute...

And nothing new for the Italies! I'm kind of tempted to leave them as chibis... but Iggy'll probably have to change them back soon, eh?

So who's going next, guys? We're nearing the end! I can almost see it! *takes out telescope* almost...

Ciao~!


	15. Chapter 15 Austria

**A/N:**

And here is singer number fifteen!

* * *

The nations filed back into the studio the next day, eager to hear the next singer. There was only a few left!

Lithuania pulled the slip of paper from the hat and read the name. "Mister Austria, it's your turn," he said politely.

Austria nodded and got up to receive his lyrics before stepping into the booth like all the others. As he fixed the headphones, the sounds of an orchestra tuning started up and the nations, including the pianist, winced at the uproar.

Austria frowned and pulled a baton out of his sleeve and rapped it on the music stand in front of him. Immediately the instruments ceased playing, waiting for his signal to start up again.

Carefully, as Austria brought his hands down, a piano started up a soft melody. It was quickly joined by the sound of strings as Austria addressed the crowd of nations.

_"Everyone, today's piece will be sung by me.__"_

As Prussia made a snide comment on his 'totally un-awesome singing', the pianist snapped "_You over there! Be quiet!" _His unspoken threat to the albino was backed up by Hungary gently smacking her frying pan into her palm while watching him with a vicious smile.

Seeing that Hungary had Prussia under control, Austria began to sing again, the recorded orchestra listening intently and following his directions._  
"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_I am Austria _

_"Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Gaze intently, it's the world _

_Or could it be the world? _

_I am Austria _

_"Aaah, with just a paintbrush, _

_The wonderful earth can be seen _

_Splendid art and music, _

_I love them"_

_"In Vienna, from many musicians, _

_Many famous pieces of music were born. _

_I too will now perform on the piano. _

_Sit down properly and listen." _

Out of thin air, a grand piano appeared in the sound booth. Still-Chibitalia eagerly pressed his face against the glass to try and hear better, eager to hear the older nation play.

Austria's fingers danced fluently over the keys, a light, airy melody filling the whole room.

Amongst the other nations, England was still trying to figure out how to reverse the spell as he heard Austria's piano. He picked his head up, green eyes wide. That's it! Maybe the music could help turn the Italy brothers back!

A violin joined Austria's piano to finish the instrumental as England formed a plan. Perhaps not this singer, but there was still three left! That still left him time to get everything ready…

_"The heart is warmed _

_By the sweet harmony _

_Even if my vital regions have been occupied, _

_"If I can't bring the orchestra along, _

_My heart will feel troubled." _

The orchestra fell silent for a second, perhaps mourning the moment when Austria's song would end, before starting up again as Austria continued to sing.

_"If you were to come to my home, _

_Please definitely stop by a cafe konditorei. _

_Along with melange or mokka, please choose the cake that you like. _

_Even though you say it's delicious, overeating is bad." _The Austrian warned and Chibitalia nodded, the memory of a stomachache caused by too many cakes surfacing for a moment.

Food at Mister Austria's house… Oh, that reminded him of something important!

_"A question for me?__" _Austria asked, seeing Chibitalia raising his hand on the other side of the glass._ "Please go ahead." _

"_... Eh? Will there be pasta?" _he frowned.

"_I have already said that there will be no such things as pasta for meals! _

_You idiot!" _he scolded the chibi-nation gently.

The orchestra got louder, possibly a bit more violent, for a moment before once again falling back to the soft melody that it had retained throughout the beginning of the recording, a woodwind solo taking the lead.

"_The earth's countries _

_Play music in the world _

_A part of that _

_Is Austria _

_"Aaah, with just a paintbrush, _

_The wonderful earth can be seen _

_The balls that continue until the break of dawn, _

_The walzer of love_

_"Aaah, throughout the earth, _

_Recipes of happiness sleep _

_Let's gather everyone again and play music _

_Hetalia!"_

As Austria held out the last note, the rest of the piece slowly drew to a close. The orchestra drew its last few notes before what might have been a piccolo finished off the recording.

Austria carefully closed the piano and gave a small bow to the audience of awestruck nations before walking out of the booth and sitting back down next to Hungary without a word. A small smile was perched on his lips, however. Playing music always did cheer him up.

England sat in his corner, watching the Chibi-Italy brothers as he formed his plan. All he needed was the right singer and then he could turn them back. Now, he just had to figure out who…

* * *

**A/N:**

So Iggy has finally figured out a way to change Chibimano and Chibitalia back to normal! ...Kinda. He doesn't know which of the last three singers can change them back. Any ideas, guys?

So, like Iggy and I said, only three left (plus the bonus chapter that I might put up if you guys are interested) so drop a review and tell me who you want to hear next!

Ciao~


	16. Chapter 16 Sealand

**A/N:**

Hai gais~! School's finally out so that means updates~

Hopefully weekly or less, so that means that this fic is almost over!

Thank you everyone who's reviewed! Your thoughts mean the world to me

So, let's get to the story

* * *

Sealand watched Austria perform from his hiding spot behind Sweden and Finland. Really, he shouldn't have been in the studio (because nobody recognized him as a nation) but maybe if he sang, they would!

Almost bouncing with anticipation (almost, because if he did, he would give away his position) he watched as Austria went back to his seat before sneaking over to where Japan had left Romano's hat unattended on one of the vacant chairs.

He took a slip of paper out of his own hat and let it fall into the fedora with the other two pieces of paper. Now he just had to wait for Japan to pick up his name and then they would _have_ to let him sing!

For a moment, it looked like Jerk England had seen him, but he was looking right past him at the Italy brothers. With a sigh of relief, Sealand slipped back to his hiding place to wait. (Sealand didn't realize it, but he had actually been seen. Latvia just didn't want to rat out his friend.)

Japan retrieved the hat off the chair and looked at the three papers left. Huh, wasn't there only two when Austria picked?

Shrugging it off, Japan held out the hat for Austria. Sealand watched eagerly. 'Please be me, please be me!'

Austria raised an eyebrow at the paper. "…Sealand?" he said, more of a question than a statement. The rest of the nations were confused as well. Why was Sealand being chosen? He wasn't a nation!

Sealand popped up from behind his parents with a happy cheer (making Finland shriek because he didn't know that the micronation was there) and hurried over to Japan-

Just for England to grab him by the collar. "What do you think you're doing?" his older brother frowned.

Sealand struggled in his brother's hold. "Jerk England, let go of me desu-yo! My name was picked so now I get to sing!"

As the two brothers argued, Japan hesitantly tried to interrupt. "Ah, England-san, it wouldn't really hurt to let him sing, even if he isn't a nation. After all, he is a character in the show, too…"

England and Sealand stopped fighting to stare at him (Sealand looked victorious and England was shocked). Still glaring at the wannabe nation, England let go of the boy and let him take the music from Japan (after the micronation stuck his tongue out at his older brother. It was the principle of things, y'know?).

The micronation happily walked into the booth and waited for America to start up the music. However, when America started the track, the sound of waves crashing up against a shoreline could be heard instead of music.

Sealand didn't seem to mind (he actually preferred it; it made his song different and therefore better!) and started to sing. He was immediately joined by the sound of the usual melody.

"_Hey Hey Lord, give me Melon Soda! _

_Hey hey lady, hey hey lady! _

_I just can't forget the taste _

_Of that chocolate bar I ate before!"_

America perked up and looked around. Chocolate?

"_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_I am Sealand! _

"_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Could it be that it's the Earth? _

_Or maybe it's the Earth! _

_I am Sealand! _

"_Ah, a wonderful world, _

_that can only be seen with a paintbrush _

_The pleasant Internet is my hobby! _

_Sealand!"_

Sweden almost smirked. _That_ could explain why he was on eBay on the first place…

_"Though Sea-kun's steel body is the world's smallest  
its barons are found around the world!" _

That was true. And it doesn't even cost too much, either!

"_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_I am Sealand! _

"_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_ALL-of a sudden it's the Earth! _

_Lie on your back and it's the Earth! I am Sealand! _

"_Ah a __recipe__ of happiness that can cause crying with one bite  
("I'll eat on!")  
There's a football team too! It's official!"_

The nations looked around at each other. Really? Well, that would be an interesting game, now wouldn't it?

"_Hey hey brother, let's sell noble titles _

_While you're at it, baron, can you sell stamps too? _

_Oh yes, baroness coins too! _

_Yeah, yeah, England (You have thick eyebrows!)_

_Hey hey lord another cup of melon soda __"_

England spit out his tea. They weren't _that_ big!

"_Hey hey lady, hey hey lady! _

_I just can't forget the taste _

_Of that chocolate bar I ate before! _

"_Riding upon the winds is the song _

_E mare libertas"_

Steel drums and ocean waves took over the instrumental, and the nations could almost smell the sea salt.

Sealand began to sing as a seagull cawed.

"_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_Draw a circle it's the Earth! _

_I am Sealand! _

"_Ah, a wonderful world, _

_that can only be seen with a paintbrush _

_I want to go to the World Meeting _

_Sealand!"_

England frowned. No way was the micronation sneaking into another meeting!

Prussia smirked. Maybe this kid could distract the other nations as _he_ snuck into another meeting!

"_Ah, throughout the world, _

_Sleeps the recipe of happiness _

_Everyone recognize me _

_As a country!"_

As Sealand stepped out of the booth, the nations congratulated him. He actually did a good job!

Sealand stood on top of a chair, fists on his hips, looking very determined. "Now you all have to recognize me as a nation, desu-yo!"

…But that didn't make him a nation. Sorry, kid.

Sealand took the hat that Japan handed him and toyed with the two pieces left. Finally, he pulled one out and handed it to Japan.

"Who does it say?" England asked, knowing that he only had two more chances to turn the Italy brother's back.

Japan cleared his throat. "It's…"

* * *

**A/N:**

Cliffhanger! So, we have two left: Switzerland and Liechtenstein

Who's singing next, guys? Review!

Ciao~!


	17. Chapter 17 Switzerland

**A/N:**

Soo... I was hoping to be able to post all 3 of the remaining chapters right now... but I need to rewrite the last two cuz they were the brainchild of me hyped up on sugar late at night lol

I'll get them up soon! I swear! Then you can go read other fanfictions!

* * *

_Sealand took the hat that Japan handed him and toyed with the two pieces left. Finally, he pulled one out and handed it to Japan._

"_Who does it say?" England asked, knowing that he only had two more chances to turn the Italy brother's back._

_Japan cleared his throat. "It's…"_

"…Switzerland," Japan said.

If the trigger-happy nation had been drinking anything, he would have spat it out all over the person in front of him.

As it was, he wasn't drinking anything, so that didn't happen. However, he was holding a rifle, and his finger slipped as his name was called, sending a bullet through the ceiling with a loud _**BANG!**_

That, of course, caused momentary panic amongst the nations before Germany finally got them back to some semblance of sanity.

Only after some soft-worded coaxing from Liechtenstein, Switzerland got to his feet and accepted the lyrics.

The music started to play, sort of like a game of catch between a xylophone and woodwinds section and a loud brass piece with an electric guitar somewhere in the mix.

"_{Oi, oi, Vati, where's the Schokolade? _

_Oi, oi, maman, oi, oi, maman!}" _The quiet, almost distant sound of a child's voice started the piece before Switzerland began, just as quietly:

"_The Käsefondue that I ate a long time ago _

_I can't forget the taste of it" _

He sang louder as he continued

"_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_I am Switzerland _

_"Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Look closely, it's the Earth _

_Or maybe it's the Earth? _

_I am Switzerland! _

_"Ah, with just one stroke of paint, _

_A wonderful world can be seen _

_Being surrounded by strong guys _

_Is full of troubles" _He sent disapproving looks into the crowd of nations watching him, but nobody could really figure out who he was looking at…

_"I...I didn't really...get it because of the price...! I just like the taste of this one...!" _he defended his choice of cheese hastily. Austria sent him a look of disbelief.

_"Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_I am Switzerland _

_"Draw a circle, it's neutrality _

_Firmly grasped, it's neutrality _

_Lying on its back, it's neutrality _

_I am Switzerland _

"_Melting gruyère_

_Makes a recipe of happiness _

_Another serving of raclette is also _

_Delicious _

The voice of a much younger Switzerland once again began to sing through the speakers_"{Hey, hey, fratello, the official language, you see _

_Don't be surprised, Schwester, there are four _

_That's right, pépère is in Germany and France _

_Do you understand? Poppa is Romansh and Italian _

_Oi, oi, papa, in the wine glass _

_Oi, oi, mutti, keep a mark!}"_

The recording stopped and Switzerland began to sing again.

"_The Käsefondue that I ate a long time ago _

_I can't forget the taste of it _

_"I made (cough) some extra" _the Swiss nation coughed, blushing as Liechtenstein handed out the food to the nations for him.

"_Ah, let's, eat together!"_

Forgetting for a minute that he was recording a song, Switzerland began to eat as well. Luckily, there was an instrumental.

"_(Amu...oh...guu...delicious...delicious... _

_Hahaha...Eating together is, a good, thing...! _

_Aha, ahaha, ahahahahahahaha...)_

_"My younger sister who makes everything to match me, Liechtenstein _

_My pajamas you made, somehow are _

_No matter how I put it, very _

_Cute, AHHHH!" _He ended his statement with an embarrassed shout, turning red as Liechtenstein smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked them, Big Brother!"

_"The you from that time," _he sang to his little sister

"_I couldn't leave you, is what I thought _

_I'm glad that you're doing well now, _

_My younger sister"_

As he stepped from the booth, Liechtenstein threw her arms around his waist, hiding her face in his chest. "You have a wonderful voice, Big Brother," she said quietly as Switzerland blushed and stared at the nations who all let out a collective "Aww~!"

Switzerland glared at the other nations. "Stop 'aww'-ing and read the next name!" he yelled, not liking the attention.

Japan successfully took the attention away from him as he called the last name. "Our last singer is Liechtenstein,"

As the young nation looked at Japan, thinking that he was joking, the other nations all, once again, let out a collective "Aww~!"

Except for England. He was too busy plotting. 'Only one chance to turn the Italy brothers back…'

* * *

**A/N:**

So as I said before, I'll get the last two (the last legit chapter and the bonus) up soon!

**BUT IN OTHER NEWS:**

Tomorrow starts Connecticon! *hops around happily* It's gonna be my first ever con and im so excited~~!

Will I see any of you wonderful followers there? I'd love to meet you all!

Reviews are loved as always~!

Ciao~!


	18. Chapter 18 Liechtenstein

**A/N:**

Heyy gais~! I'm back from CTcon! And fff it was awesome! I cosplayed as Spain and met some of the most AWESOME people ever!

Buuuut... anyway, THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY OMFG!

I'm... kinda sad, BUT SO EFFING HAPPY! This will be the first fanfiction that I actually have finished EVER!

More sappiness from me at the end, you can actually read THE LAST CHAPTER now~

* * *

As Liechtenstein took her lyrics from Japan with a small curtsy, England got the attention of the Chibi-Italy brothers. He had the two of them sit inside a spell circle that he had drawn on the ground with a green marker that he had found somewhere. He would have preferred chalk, but hopefully the spell would work anyway.

England watched as Liechtenstein made herself comfortable inside the booth and waited anxiously for the right moment to start his spell…

Liechtenstein gave America and Japan a small nod as a signal to start the music for her. The sound of woodwind instruments and far away bird calls filled the room and the nations could almost see a bright blue sky and thick green grass surrounding the little nation.

"_Oh my, Vati, good day to you _

_Hey, hey, Mutti, hey, hey, Mutti _

_The Käsefondue that I ate a long time ago _

_I can't forget the taste of it _

"_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_I am Liechtenstein _

"_Draw a circle, it's matching _

_Looking closely, it's matching _

_It's matching big brother _

_I am Liechtenstein" _She toyed with the ends of her short blonde hair and gave Switzerland a little adoring smile, causing him to blush.

"_Ah, with just one stroke of paint, _

_A wonderful world can be seen _

_Visiting big brother is something _

_I can do freely _

_"Rather than an immigration stamp, I will give you a stamp with a crown." _Liechtenstein explained with a small, apologetic shrug. She didn't have immigration stamps, but the crowns were pretty!

"_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, it's the Earth _

_I am Liechtenstein _

"_Draw a circle, sewing _

_Secretly, sewing _

_Even though I change the date, sewing _

_I am Liechtenstein _

"_With matching ingredients, _

_I can make a recipe of happiness _

_If big brother asks it of me, _

_I can make anything lecker" _Nobody could deny that she was a very good cook.

_"Always, big brother, who teaches me many things _

_He has a strong heart, but his drawings are very cute looking..." _The other nations gave a blushing Switzerland surprised looks. He can draw?

"_Hey, hey, Bruder, it's exciting _

_Hey, hey, Bruder, hey, hey Bruder _

_With that cute looking picture, _

_I want to make a wonderful stamp _

"_For matters of high technology as well, _

_Please leave them to me"_

As the instrumental started, England, who had been caught up in the cute song, snapped out of his daze and turned to the Italy brothers, who were watching the cute nation adoringly. England took a deep breath and started to mumble a spell, loud enough so that it would work but quiet enough not to interrupt Liechtenstein.

'Please work, please work!' he chanted in his head as the marker lines started to glow around the brothers, who didn't notice it at all…

Unaware of the magic happening behind them, the other nations continued to be mesmerized by the cuteness that was Liechtenstein.

_"Because of the depression, my house and everywhere around me was a mess _

_At the time that things to eat were running out, _

_The one who saved me was _

_Big brother…" _the little nation gave her brother another adoring look, and the Swiss man just might have given her a small smile… yeah, that was a smile.

"_For big brother, _

_I have made pajamas _

_From me, this is a small amount _

_Of thanks"_

As the song ended, Liechtenstein ran out of the booth and into her older brother's arms, giving him a big hug. "Thank you for everything, Big Brother!" she said into his chest as he tentatively returned the embrace.

"Aww~!" everyone cooed.

"Oh, shut up!" Switzerland growled at them, but didn't let go of his sister.

"Hey, what's glowing?" America asked, ruining the moment as he pointed to the glowing circle containing the little Italy brothers.

England ignored his audience and tried to concentrate. The cuteness vibes from Liechtenstein's song were still in the air and he needed as many as he could catch to get this spell to work.

Romano and Veneziano hugged each other in the center of the circle, staring at the glowing green sparkles around them, not sure if they should be terrified or amazed…

Maybe they should be both, they decided as the wall of sparkles solidified and trapped them in green, causing them to scream as they felt themselves changing.

"England, what are you doing!" some of the nations yelled, scared for the brothers. All they needed was for them to be turned into cats or a bowl of pasta or something…

The nations had to shield their eyes as an explosion of green light flashed before them as England finished the spell.

As the light faded, they all turned to the circle, which was now engraved into the floor. In the center of the circle sat Romano and Veneziano, clutching each other for dear life and shaking…

And they were their correct ages again.

"Romano, Italy, open your eyes," Spain said as the other nations stared at a spell that ACTUALLY WORKED!

Slowly, the brothers opened their eyes and stared at each other.

"Fratello…"

"We're… normal again!" they cheered, still hugging each other.

The nations around them either cheered or sighed in relief. That was one international crisis averted.

England slumped into a chair, exhausted, and watched the nations rejoice. Now nobody could say that he couldn't use magic.

Japan stared at the CD in his hand, feeling accomplished. The CD was finally finished, they were done!

As he announced this to the rest of the nations, they let up another round of cheers.

As the cheers faded, America spoke up. "Now what do we do?"

"…"

"Uhh…" The room fell silent. Nobody had an answer.

Italy tentatively raised his hand. "Pasta?" he suggested.

The nations looked around at each other and shrugged. Why not?

* * *

**A/N: **

Fail ending is fail but for the life of me, I couldn't think of a better one... suggestions?

So, as I've said so many times (Sword should stop mentioning it...) this is the last chapter of Honda Records!

Thank you everyone for all of your amazing and inspiring comments, faves, and alerts! You were all so wonderful to me!

(and I'll post the Bonus Chapter probably later today or tomorrow, I'm out of time for now!)

Thank You all again~!

Ciao~!


	19. Romano's Delicious Bonus Chapter

**A/N:**

Hello and welcome to the bonus chapter!

This fic... It's finally finished! *feels accomplished*

...longer Author's Note at the end 8D

**Warning: **...rated T for Romano's mouth and implied maybe Spamano (cuz it's Sword's OTP~)

* * *

**Romano's Delicious Bonus Chapter**

Romano watched the nations follow his brother out the door of the studio with a frown. How the hell were they _done_? Most of the nations hadn't even gotten a chance to sing!

Including him.

Especially him.

N-not that he cared.

Muttering a few choice curses to himself, the Italian half-nation shoved his (now empty of those stupid paper strips) fedora onto his head and trudged to the studio door. That stupid Tomato-Bastard Spain had left without him, of course…

However, before he could get out the door, he almost ran into a red-faced Japan, who had obviously ran back here for something important.

"Oh, good, Romano-san," the island nation panted. "You haven't left yet!"

Romano frowned at him. "Do you need something?"

"H-hai!" Japan nodded. "It turns out I forgot that some very important recordings haven't been created yet. You see, along with the Marukaite Chikyuu's, many nations also have character songs. I have a few already written out, but most of the nations have already left-"

"Your point?" Romano leaned against the doorway, not amused in the slightest.

"My point, Romano-san, is that you haven't left yet, so, if you wouldn't mind, you can sing your character song."

Romano raised an eyebrow, trying not to look excited. He had a character song? Fuck yeah! Inside, he was dancing.

Outside, he shrugged. "Whatever, this had better be fucking quick."

"Of course, Romano-san," Japan nodded and handed Romano a sheet of lyrics. Romano stared at the title. "… 'The Delicious Tomato Song'? The fuck?"

"The names are works in progress," Japan assured. "But that one fits the song very well, if you look over the song…"

Romano scanned the lyrics. It _did _mention tomatoes a whole hell of a lot.

…And he _did_ like tomatoes…

"Fine, keep the name," Romano sighed and walked over to the sound booth. He put on the headphones as Japan started the music. Already it sounded super upbeat and… catchy, if that was the word Romano was looking for…

_"Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of __tomatoes again this year, jackass!" _('Wonderful,' Romano thought. 'It's the first line and I've already mentioned the Tomato-Bastard,')

"_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph! _

_"There are tomatoes in my pasta! _

_And tomatoes on my pizza! _

_My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes! _

_"But _

_Wurst and potatoes are heretical things! _

_My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!" _he lamented.

"_What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!"_

France had forgotten his (totally stylish) jacket in the studio, and had come back to retrieve it when he heard Romano singing and decided to stay and listen.

_"Aaaah! _

_It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!" _

_("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!") _He added quietly, under his breath, but the microphone caught it anyway.

_"I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! _

_Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! _

_(Amore!) _

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! _

_I'm South Italy!_

_"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!" _Romano groaned as his stomach growled. Didn't Japan say this would be quick?

_"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph! _

_"Spain brought some! He brought some from America! _

_My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes! _

_"But _

_This isn't just for reciting words of love _

_The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling _

_And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!" _By now, more nations had wandered back to the studio and found Romano singing. Sadly for Romano, they all decided to stay.

_"AAAAAAAAAH! _

_God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!" _

_("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!") _He whimpered (like a man) accidentally into the microphone. It seemed to be very good at picking up quiet mutterings.

_"Buono tomato, buono! _

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio! _

_I'm South Italy!"_

After another brief instrumental, the music got quieter and slowed down as Romano sang again. _  
"I may not be useful with chores _

_And brother may be better with art and trade _

_And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird" _Romano quickly scanned the next line and began to panic. No, he wasn't going to say that! He had an audience! Screw Japan's recording!

No, no, he could say it. But only because the Tomato-Bastard wasn't there!

_"But I...! But I...!" _As the words almost left his lips, the door swung open again to reveal an out-of-breath Spain. (His Romano-is-in-danger senses had been tingling and he had come as fast as he could… which really wasn't very fast at all.)

Oh, forget it, Romano wasn't gonna say it. _" CHIGIIIIIIII-! _

Shoving the last line away, Romano continued with the song. _  
"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato... _

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)"_

To his (and everyone else's) surprise, he was actually starting to enjoy singing this._  
"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) _

_"Uno__・__Due__・__Tre__・__Dai! _

_"I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! _

_Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! _

_(Amore!) _

_"Buono tomato, buono! _

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! _

_I'm South Italy!"_

"Ve~ I didn't know fratello could sing!" Veneziano (who had returned with a huge bowl of pasta) said as he latched onto his red-faced brother.

"Your whole song is about tomatoes?" Prussia laughed. "I bet my character song is _way _more awesome!"

"And how many times did you mention Boss in this song of yours~?" Spain teased, earning an embarrassed "CHIGIII!" and a head to the gut.

"Do we all have character songs?" America asked excitedly.

"Some of you do, yes," Japan said quietly, and he was immediately bombarded with requests to see the lyrics and to record the songs.

Germany looked at the chaos around him and sighed as he made eye contact with an overwhelmed Japan. This was only the beginning… wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, Germany, your headache is only just beginning lol

And speaking about the beginning, many people have asked me if I'm going to write another story for the Hattafutte Parades. Am I? Well, I have no idea! :D

I really don't know much about the Hattafutte's, but that can be easily fixed. What I want to know from all of you wonderful readers is if YOU want me to write a Honda Records for the Hattafutte's!

I'm not saying that I will or won't, but if I do, it won't be immediately, I have a few other fics that I either need to finish or post before I start something this long again lol

But leave me a review or PM me if you want a sequel with the Hattafutte Parades~ Your thoughts mean the world to me

And thank you everyone for reading, faving, alerting, and reviewing! You are all so awesome!

Ciao~!


End file.
